Those Songs in My Head Are Back!
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Ten drabbles. Put the iPod on shuffle and write as long as the song goes. We know how it works. These are from my "Top 25 Most Played" list on my iPod shuffle. Enjoy! M&Ms, SMacked, MacJo, AdamOC, HawkesOC, Flangell and more!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "CSI:NY"-they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #1<em>**

She wanted to keep it a secret. "It's not professional to date a coworker," she'd told him. "We should try to keep our work lives and our personal lives separate."

Well-he wasn't having any of that.

In fact, he planned to embarrass the hell out of her-and do it in style.

It started small. She got to work, and there was a mocha and a white rose on her computer waiting for her. There was a "Good morning beautiful" note in her locker.

But the icing on the cake, which turned her an awesome shade of red when she saw it, was the "I LOVE JESS ANGELL" scrawled across the duty roster in red marker.

She was going to kill him.

**If You Love Somebody-Kevin Sharp**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #2<em>**

Nobody could say he wasn't creative. When she got to his apartment for dinner, she used her key to get inside. The room was pitch black. "Adam?"

The stereo turned on, blaring the theme from "Superman."  
>She blushed, glad he couldn't see her. She'd always said she wanted to date a superhero. "Where are you, Superman?" sheasked, playing along.<p>

The lights flipped on. He was wearing a nerdy polo and black bottle glasses. "Oh, Clark!" she teased. "What are you doing here? I'm waiting for Superman."

He stepped closer to her. She unbuttoned his shirt. He wore his Superman T-shirt underneath. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it aside. He picked her up and hauled her to the couch. She laughed as she softly tossed his glasses aside. "Mmmm….I always wanted to date a man who looked sexy in tights…"

He grinned as he leaned over to kiss her.

**Callin' Dr. Love-KISS**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #3<em>**

When they saw him at the office, he was always so….tight. So businesslike. So….Mac. Former military was painfully obvious as a character trait, it stood out like a diamond in a handful of coal. He wanted everything done by the book. There was no screwing around in his lab. She tried her damndest to get him to loosen up but it was like trying to unscrew a stuck bolt. Though she had to admit…some of her poking and prodding might have been working. When he stepped off the elevator this morning…he was wearing _jeans_. Actual denim blue jeans. Granted, the buttondown shirt was still there but still…._jeans_!

She smiled as she walked past him heading for A/V. "You own jeans?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Dryer in my building is shot to hell. Tore up my good work pants."

"Riiiight…."

**"Wild At Heart"-Gloriana**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #4<em>**

With two detectives for parents, nobody thought Lucy Messer was any fun. Dad swore she wouldn't date til she was 30, and not until he'd done a full workup on the guy. Once he proved he didn't have some much more as a parking ticket, then he was okay.

Therefore, sneaking out of school had become sort of a hobby for Lucy. Especially since Danny Messer would _never_ approve of Kyle. Football player. Drove a rebuilt Camaro. Wanted to be a stockbroker-God forbid!

It was raining when she found him standing in the gymnasium exit. It dripped off the eaves and into the potted plants outside the door. "Hi," she said.

He grinned. "Hi back." He pointed outside. "Well, so much for skipping math to go walk in Washington Square park."

She stepped up next to him. Sized up the rain. Then she turned to him, grabbing his hand and yanking him from the safety of the overhang. They were soaked in minutes. She stood on her tiptoes to catch him in a kiss. "Oh really?" she asked him, as he brushed a wet strand of her blonde hair from her eye. "Who says?"

**"Fearless"-Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #5<em>**

He'd made her mad. Yeah. That was pretty damned obvious. The tension in the lab was palpable. Adam Ross was afraid that at any second, the tension was going to snap like a rift in the space time continuum and throw the world into chaos. Yeah, you could tell they were dating.

The way they were using him for a buffer was getting _old_! "Adam, can you hand me that sample?" Danny asked him as he spun the holder back into the GCMS.

"Adam, please tell Danny that I'm not done with it yet, and he can have it _back_ when I'm finished."

"Tell her-"

"Oh for God's sake!" Adam exploded, throwing his hands in the air. He glared at Danny. "Will you just please frickin' kiss and make up already? I swear to God, if I have to turn this lab around, nobody's getting' ice cream!"

**"Say Anything"-Shane MacAnally**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #6<em>**

****Love.

The word was a foreign concept. A word that didn't exist in his vocabulary unless it was describing motive, means or opportunity. He couldn't be in love. Not after Claire. It would be betraying her memory. He wasn't ready for a relationship. Stella had tried, but in the end, they'd ended as friends. Which was better in so many ways. Nobody expected anything. There weren't any hidden strings or clauses.

But people were noticing that _something_ was up between him and Jo. And truth be told…he didn't really know for sure. You didn't know for sure. You just sort of woke up one day and –Boom- it dawned on you.

But he liked her smile. Her sense of humor. Her work ethic. The way she tried to mother him.

_It might be…_

** "Accidentally In Love"-Counting Crows**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #7<em>**

It annoyed him to no end to see all his coworkers getting paired off. Danny and Lindsay were so cute it was ridiculous. So sweet any dentist would have to drill cavities. Mac and Stella-they could admit nothin' was going on but seriously. They might as well just paint a big sign and hang it outside the building. Adam was in a semiserious relationship with some girl he'd met online from Connecticut. That was an odd, _odd_ couple. Sid and his wife were having an anniversary. And don't think he hadn't noticed that Flack and Angell were suddenly together at a _lot_ of crime scenes.

"Ugh."

"Was that aimed at someone or something in particular?" someone asked. Sheldon Hawkes looked up, spotted a good-looking girl wearing blue jeans and a white halter top staring at him in amusement. "Gee honey," she teased. "How's your day going?"

He grinned back. "Well it's looking up."

**Somebody to Love-Anne Hathaway ("Ella Enchanted")**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #8<em>**

He'd never thought retirement would be so hard. He'd dug himself a foothold years and years ago as a beat cop walking the streets. Moved his way up to Detective. Then Sergeant. Captain. God, his old man would have had a field day with that one if he'd still been alive. He'd worked with some of the finest people in the business. They were more than coworkers. They were his friends. It was going to be so hard to leave them behind while he went on to so-called "normal" life. It was going to be so weird to wake up the next morning and _not_ have to clip his badge to his jeans, not have to come down to the station to check in and clock in, not have to go patrol a beat, or investigate a crime. Though, never looking at a dead body again-that was going to be the best part. They'd gone through so much-the little motley crew of people he called 'friends.' They'd been through everything. Good times. Hard times. _Really_….really hard times.

"Awwww…." Danny Messer yelled from the back of the room, effectively ending Flack's speech and earning him an, "I'm gonna get you for that one, Messer!"

**"High School Musical"-the cast of High School Musical 3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #9<em>**

She had him wrapped around her little finger. Well….around all her fingers, really. He was already dreaming of ways for them to spend their time together-and they were going to have a _lot_ of it. He couldn't wait to be with her one-on-one and learn what made her smile, what made her happy, what made her cry. He couldn't wait to find out what she wanted to do with her life. He couldn't wait to be a part of it, of every single minute. He couldn't wait to fight with her. He couldn't wait to hold her hand.

Danny Messer glanced at his sleeping wife, crashed next to him on the bed. His hand moved all on it's own to rest on her belly. To feel it rise and fall as she slept. His baby girl was in there. His princess. His angel. As he moved his hand, he felt her kick. "Hey baby girl," he whispered. "Hurry up and get out of there, huh? I wanna be able to give you a high five for real."

He melted as the baby kicked again.

**"Haven't Met You Yet"-Michael Buble**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shuffle #10<em>**

He hadn't been back to Coney Island since that day he and Danny had gone chasing the kids with the dollar bills up and down the boardwalk. He'd forgotten how much fun it was. How awesome the view was from the ferris wheel. How lame it felt when you got beat by a three dollar rigged carnival game. But it didn't matter, because she was laughing right along with him. "I want ice cream," she said, her eyes sparkling. "Come on, let's go get a cone to share!"

Her enthusiasm was catching, and he felt himself being dragged along, albeit not unwillingly. They got a giant Neapolitan cone and sat down on a bench on the water to enjoy it. "I'd forgotten how much fun this was," Hawkes admitted to her.

Evangeline grinned. "Good, I'm glad you're having fun. I thought since you were from here and all, that you wouldn't like it."

"Oh I like it," he grinned. "I like it very, very much."

She gave him a wicked smile, and then she smeared chocolate ice cream on his nose. "Oh yeah?" she teased, "How d'ya like it _now_?"

He snagged the ice cream and doused her with strawberry. Then he tossed the cone away as she laughed in surprise. He liked it when she laughed. "I still like it…" he grinned as he leaned over to lick the ice cream from her nose. "I like it _a lot_."

**"Summer Nights"-Rascal Flatts**


End file.
